Dust Town
} |name = Dust Town |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Dust Town.jpg |px = 270px |type = District |location = Orzammar |exits = Alimar's Emporium Carta Hideout Orzammar Commons Dust Town Home |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Journeys }} Dust Town is Orzammar's poorest district where the "casteless" dwarves dwell. The old palaces of Orzammar were located here but now it is only ruins. The dwarves living here have been so marginalized by society that they don't officially exist in city records. Here you may engage in smuggling, track down a thief, deal with a gang, or help the poor. Thieves and beggars make their homes here, since they have no caste and are thus not allowed to engage in activities that are reserved for the upper castes by law. Quests Dwarf Commoner Origin Characters * Idle Dwarf: This dwarf is handling nugs, he can capture and sell them to The Warden, it's possible to get a Cute Nug from him, a perfect gift for Leliana. * Jarvia: She runs a criminal carta which you must destroy on the way toward helping either Bhelen Aeducan or Lord Pyral Harrowmont * Nadezda: She is a poor woman who had her kneecaps broken and is now begging for some coin. If The Warden helps her out with some, she can tell quite a story. * Rogek: He is offering The Warden a chance to buy and smuggle Lyrium; talking to him and getting the lyrium opens up the quest Precious Metals. You can persuade him to reduce the cost to increase your profit margin. You can also try to turn him in, causing him to attack along with a few thugs. * Zerlinda: She can give the quest Zerlinda's Woe. * Shady Corebit: A thief involved in Thief in the House of Learning. Enemies * Dust Town Thugs (Dwarf, Normal) - Warrior and Rogue - They are waiting along with their leader in front of the Dust Town and attack the party on sight. * Dust Town Thug Leader (Dwarf, Lieutenant, Warrior) - The leader and a couple of thugs are waiting in front of the Dust Town and attack the party on sight. * Rogek (Dwarf, Lieutenant) Warrior - Only when Rogek is turned hostile through dialog. * 2 x Rogek's Thugs (Dwarf, Normal) Warrior - Only when Rogek is turned hostile through dialog. * Shady Corebit (Dwarf, Normal) Warrior - When on the quest Thief in the House of Learning when looted there is a Proving Receipt you will need to complete the quest. * 3 x Jarvia supporters (Dwarf, Normal) Warrior - after Jarvia is killed and the quest is completed Notable items , used for: Suspicious Door , used for: Thief in the House of Learning Notable gifts for companions: , source: Idle Dwarf , source: Alimar's store Codex entries , source: Rubble , source: Assembly Directive Notes * Most of the casteless dwarves will have different things to say after the second task of A Paragon of Her Kind quest is completed and once again after Orzammar has a new king. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dragon Age Journeys locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Districts